I Love Cupcakes
by nweeks3
Summary: In the sixth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4, While visiting Beca & Chloe for the week, Emily discovers a new love for cupcakes.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A while back, I got a request for a Beca & Emily storyline. So, PheobeCooper I hope you weren't expecting me to romantically pair them together. If you were, then I'm afraid you're out of luck. But let's hope what I did come up with is good enough.**

This story takes place in 2021 (approx. 3 years after the events in the third movie)

CHAPTER 1:

At 5am on a Monday morning, Chloe was preparing to go out for a run when she woke up a half-asleep Beca.

"Chloe? What are you doing awake?" Beca asked feeling sleepily.

"I thought I'd go out for a morning run." Chloe said.

"At 5 in the morning?" Beca asked.

"I thought I'd get an early start." Chloe said.

"Why don't you wait an hour and I'll come with you." Beca suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I wanted to fit in a mile or two before work." Chloe said.

"You've got time." Beca said.

"Alright, I'll wait." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said as she went back to sleep.

One hour later, Chloe woke up Beca yet again for their morning run.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Chloe said.

"Is it 6am already?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go for our run." Chloe said.

"Okay, just let me put on some comfortable clothes and we'll head out." Beca said.

* * *

As the two were running outside, they listened to a playlist of their favorite songs. As they approached an intersection they ran into...

"Emily?" Beca asked surprised to see her.

"Weird place to run into you." Chloe said.

"I know right. Sorry for bumping into you like that." Emily said.

"Hey, don't sweat it, we were just out for a mile run before work." Beca said.

"Speaking of which, we better get going if we're going to make it to our jobs on time." Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll be here all week." Emily said.

"Great! Come visit us at our apartment later." Beca said.

As Beca & Chloe continued running, Emily looked ahead and saw a cupcake shop.

"A cupcake shop? I haven't had a cupcake in years. Okay, I must remember this location, because later today I WILL be having a cupcake." Emily said with excitement. She then sent Beca a text saying "Hey, Beca. Come meet me at Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes at lunchtime." 30 minutes later, she got a response saying "Sounds cool. I'll meet you there at about 12:30."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's also worth pointing out that originally this chapter was supposed to be a part of a story that I scrapped called "Running Encounter" where Beca & Chloe ran into Jesse & Chicago. But I felt like that story wasn't getting anywhere so that's why the idea got scrapped.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, now that Memories Can Go A Long Way is done, it's time to back into this story.**

At 12:30pm that same day, Beca & Emily are sitting down at a table inside that cupcake shop.

"So, Emily...why did you want to meet me here?" Beca asked.

"I don't know if you know this, but I haven't had a cupcake in years. And my years long cupcake drought is about to end!" Emily said excited.

"Alright, let's see what you think of the ones here." Beca said as Emily headed up to the counter.

"Yeah, I think I'll try this white cupcake." Emily said pointing to the one she wanted.

She handed the cashier a dollar and then takes the cupcake back to the table. When she sat back down, Emily took her first bite of the cupcake.

"Well, what do you think?" Beca asked.

After Emily finished that first bite..."OH EM ACA-GEE! This is the greatest cupcake I've ever had!" Emily said ecstatic.

"Wow, for someone who hasn't eaten a cupcake in years, I'm glad you like it." Beca said.

"Me too! In fact, I'm gonna come back again tomorrow!" Emily said as she stood up and looked at the cashier. "Ma'am, you've got yourself a number one customer in the making!"

* * *

Later that evening, Beca came back home to her apartment.

"Chloe...I'm home!" Beca said.

"Hey, how was your day today?" Chloe asked.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Beca said.

"Tell me!" Chloe said.

"I was meeting Emily for lunch today and apparently she has a new love for cupcakes!" Beca said.

"Wow! That's so great. I'm so happy for her. (sighs) I forgot how sweet cupcakes were." Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"When I was 12, my mom had her own cupcake recipe. And a year later she was diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes and locked up her recipe in a vault. The recipe remained locked up until I went to college." Chloe said.

"Did you ever find it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I asked my mom if I could have the recipe. I'm grateful she said yes, but I just didn't have the nerve to try making them yet." Chloe said.

"Well, now that we know at least one Bella has a sweet tooth, maybe that'll give you a reason to try making them." Beca said.

"Yeah. So, where did she try this delicious cupcake you were mentioning?" Chloe asked.

"Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes." Beca said.

"That cupcake shop a few blocks from here?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. That's the one." Beca said.

"Maybe you & I should go there sometime." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah. I'll text Emily and see if she's up to it." Beca said as sent took out her phone and sent Emily a text saying "Want to go back to that cupcake shop tomorrow?"

Without hesistation, Emily responded saying "Absolutely! Same time as today?"

Beca responded saying "Yep! And I'll even bring Chloe along"

Emily responded saying "Cool. See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

At 12:30pm at the cupcake shop the next day, Beca, Chloe, & Emily sat down at a table eating cupcakes. Emily ordered her usual white cupcake, while Beca & Chloe ordered chocolate ones.

"So, Emily, I hear you have a newfound love for cupcakes." Chloe said.

"You got that right!" Emily said.

"Just for the record, you're only eating one cupcake a day, right?" Beca asked.

"Totally! I know what happens if you have too many sweets a day." Emily said.

"Well, that's a relief." Chloe said.

"Chloe, Beca tells me your mom has a homemade cupcake recipe?" Emily asked.

"It's true." Chloe said.

"Since I go back home at the end of the week, could I have a copy of that recipe?" Emily asked. "I want to try making cupcakes back home." She said.

"Sure. I'll get that ready for you tonight." Chloe said.

"Great! But as long as I'm still here I'm going to enjoy my cupcakes at Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes." Emily said as the three finish eating their cupcakes.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Let's take a 3-way selfie outside. Emily deserves to have a picture of what this place looks like for her memories." Beca suggested.

"I totally agree! Let's do it!" Emily said as the three headed outside to take the selfie while making sure the sign for Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes was still visible in the shot.

* * *

That night as Emily was walking back to her hotel, she notices something in the paper that caught her eye,

"'Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes filed for bankruptcy 3 months ago. Local cupcake shop will be closing in...3 DAYS?!'" Emily asked heartbroken. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

That same night, Emily came back to Beca & Chloe's apartment sobbing.

"Aw, Emily...I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked that place." Beca said.

"Yeah. That one cupcake shop could've influenced my decision to move here to New York." Emily said tearfully.

"Come on now, you know there are other cupcake shops in town." Beca said.

"Maybe. But I have no idea where they are." Emily said.

"That's why we have Google Maps. And besides, if you want to move here to New York, there's lots more you can do." Beca said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Of course. And besides, you have the recipe Chloe gave you." Beca said.

"True." Emily said.

"And you can still go to Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes until their last day of operation." Beca said.

"Hey, yeah. You know what? That's exactly what I'll do! In fact, I'm going to head back there again tomorrow and every day until they close!" Emily said with confidence

"That's the spirit!" Beca said smiling.

"Not only that, but on their last day, I'm going to buy a dozen cupcakes!" Emily said excited.

"A dozen? I thought you were only eating one a day." Beca said confused.

"They won't all be for me; I'd share them with you & Chloe." Emily said.

"Say...that's a great idea! We'll have a cupcake party right here in the apartment!" Beca suggested.

"OH EM ACA-GEE! Let's make it the best one ever!" Emily said excited as Beca began to make phone calls to all the other Bellas to invite them to the cupcake party. Due to it being short notice, half of the Bellas had to decline.

* * *

A few hours later, three other Bellas came to the apartment for that cupcake party

"I got to say, this cupcake party was an awesome idea, Beca." Emily said.

"I know, right. I still can't believe a few Bellas were able to come on short notice." Beca said.

"Mmm, these cupcakes are delicious. Did you make these yourself?" Stacie asked.

"No, actually; they come from a place called Sweet & Delicious Cupcakes. Which apparently is closing for good today." Beca said.

"Awww, that's too bad." Stacie said.

"Tell me about it. But at least I have something to make up for it." Emily said.

"Hey, I wonder what Chloe's up to with Jessica & Ashley." Beca said as she walked over to where Chloe was making conversation with Jessica & Ashley. "Hey, what's going on over here?" She asked.

"Jessica & Ashley were just telling me that they now have an apartment here in New York." Chloe said.

"Really? Whereabouts?" Beca asked.

"Over on 125th Street." Jessica said.

"Cool. We'll make sure to come over sometime." Beca said.

"By all means." Ashley said.

"So have you two had a cupcake yet?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, not yet." Jessica said.

"We totally should." Ashley said as she & Jessica each grabbed a cupcake from the dozen and tasted them.

"These are the best cupcakes we've ever tasted!" They both said.

"That's exactly what I said." Emily said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Later that day, all the cupcakes have been eaten.

"I can't believe all those cupcakes got eaten up." Beca said.

"I'm not surprised; Everyone who showed up liked them." Emily said.

"Yeah. And I hope when you get to trying my mom's recipe, you'll like those cupcakes just as much." Chloe said.

"I am SO looking forward to it." Emily said.

"Say...since you're going home tomorrow, how about we walk you back to your hotel tonight." Beca suggested.

"I'd like that." Emily said.

"Great." Beca said.

"Let's go." Chloe said.

* * *

A day after Emily made it home, she tried making a batch of cupcakes using the recipe Chloe gave her.

"Hey, babe, what you making?" Benji asked.

"Cupcakes!" Emily said.

"Really? I haven't had a cupcake in years." Benji said.

"That's what I said while was visiting Beca & Chloe." Emily said.

"Well, I hope your first batch comes out good." Benji said.

"I'm pretty confident it will." Emily said.

20 minutes later, Emily took her finished cupcakes out of the oven.

"Wow! Looks like these cupcakes were cooked to perfection. Now to find some frosting." Emily said as she found some frosting.

She waited 5 minutes for the cupcakes to simmer before frosting them. Once finished, Emily took a picture of her completed cupcake batch and sent it to the other Bellas.

"Mmm, this batch looks delicious. Could I try one?" Benji asked.

"Absolutely!" Emily said as Benji proceeds to have a cupcake.

After he tastes a cupcake..."I got to say, you really went all out on these. What got you into baking cupcakes?"

"When I was New York last week, I came across this cupcake shop which sadly recently closed for good. And Chloe revealed that her mom had a homemade cupcake recipe. So Chloe let me have the recipe, and I gave it a try." Emily said.

"Well, you definitely ought to thank Chloe next time you visit her." Benji said.

"Totally!" Emily said as the two enjoy their cupcakes while sitting on the couch watching TV.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Originally Emily's mom was supposed to be in the final scene, but then I decided to change the lines and have Benji in the scene instead. Also, for the time being I've decided that any future stories I write that are set after the events of the third movie will have little or no Aubrey in them (unless I decide to write a third installment to Aubrey & Chad's story).**


End file.
